


Happy Birthday, Vyv.

by palegingerade



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bickering, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, One True Pairing, Smut, Teasing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palegingerade/pseuds/palegingerade
Summary: The one where they're living together, it's Vyvyan's birthday, and he gets lots of sex.





	Happy Birthday, Vyv.

**Author's Note:**

> *Rick's POV.  
> *They fight but they're in love.  
> *Top Rick and bottom Vyvyan, just to switch things up.
> 
> Hope you like :)

It's the twenty-fourth today. 

A Saturday. 

But not just any ordinary Saturday.

Rick doesn't need to get out of bed yet but he turns the alarm off with a yawn and decides to start the day. He rubs his face and turns over, greeted with a lifeless lump of blanket and tri-orange mop of spikes. "Vyv, you awake?"

"No." Says the lump.

"Yes you are. I'm not falling for that one again. Happy birthday!" He prods the region of Vyvyan's face and the lump groans and shuffles away from him in protest. "Do you want to get in the bath with me? Birthday treat; I can scrub your back."

"Had one last week."

"How about breakfast in bed? I'll make you one of my fry-ups."

"No. Too early. Bugger off and let me sleep."

"Okay then. Do you want your birthday card now, or,"

"Look, any more questions, Rick and I'll shove your head up your bum!"

"Suit yourself, mardy-pants. I'm going to make some tea." He resists the urge to poke at Vyvyan any more, kisses the top of the blanket lump and slips out of their sheets. It isn't all that early but Vyvyan was never a morning person, and he always did hate birthdays, especially his own.

He's dressed and in the kitchen drinking tea not minutes later, nose pressed in the pages of The Guardian as he hollers out upstairs. "Vyv, come down and have breakfast with me, pleeeeease. I promise I didn't get you a cake."

There's no answer so he butters both slices of toast and devours them before continuing to peruse the headlines. They've got a bit of time first before he'd arranged to meet Mike and Neil in the pub; Vyvyan may hate the sentiment but he certainly isn't going to turn down a birthday drink. Rick is actually looking forward to it too. They hadn't seen Mike and Neil since Christmas. You only turn twenty-three once in your life, and neither he nor Vyvyan had the money to do any socialising lately since they'd moved into their own place. That was worth a celebration in itself.

He tidies away the breakfast things and hurries back upstairs. He half expects to find the same sheet-tangled, sweary boyfriend he'd left in bed.

Instead the sheets are pulled back, leaving Vyvyan on top, naked and sprawled, spine arched, eyes heavily lidded, with his hand covering his...

"Oh no!"

"Oh good you're back. I was beginning to get lonely," says Vyvyan, much more seductively than he has any right. "Do me a favour and hold this." 

Rick watches as he wraps his palm around the girth of an impressive morning stiffy. "No. Oh no! You're not tempting me today, young man. Cover yourself up this instant, we have plans. You promised me!" He's unsure if he should shield his eyes, his own stiffening crotch or his mouth that's suddenly fallen agape.

"I know I promised you, and I'm still promising you," Vyvyan's breath is already laboured and, dammit, Rick's isn't far behind. "But it's _my_ birthday - _my_ rules. We can afford to be a tiny bit late."

"About the only thing we can bloody afford at the moment."

"It'll get better," Vyvyan pauses and takes his hand away from himself, giving Rick a perfect front row seat. "I've thought about what I want for my birthday," he grins, "and it won't cost you a thing."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. I'm ridiculously cheap."

"I'm sure you are! Two Babychams and you're anyone's. Dare I even ask?" Rick is still staring as he plays along. He'd seen Vyvyan naked infinite times, every morning and night for two years, but it's pretty difficult to do anything else but shake his head knowingly and smile. The years have been kind to Vyvyan. He's happier, smiles way more often, and time has only served to make him more attractive somehow, or Rick is more in love with him than ever and that infatuation has grown.

"If you need to ask, I'm leaving you."

"Of course you are."

"Well I might! Come on. What are you waiting for? Climb on here and get in me."

"Such an erotic turn of phrase."

"Works on you though, doesn't it?"

Blades of light through the curtains paint a ray of sunshine on Vyvyan's face, accentuating the brilliant bursts of copper in his hair. He'd always been a ray of light, metaphorically at least: the bright spark in any dimly lit room, the explosion at the centre of Rick's universe, and when he smiles - when he merely gazes at Rick all soft around the edges like this, he seems to shine like the sun - nearly too bright for Rick to look at, but he's looking all the same. He gets to wake up to this vision every day but it never fails to render him a little weak at the knees. His heart beats in his ribs with it, _Vyvyan, Vyvyan, Vyvyan, my Vyvyan._

It's as if his thoughts are heard. Vyvyan's brow furrows, he licks his lips and squints in Rick's direction, his arm and hand extending to beckon him over to the bed. "Come here for a cuddle."

"No!" Rick sternly tells the both of them, "you don't _cuddle,_ unless you want something, and we both know what that something is. Don't shake that thing at me!" He lets out a small laugh in spite of himself. Cliff knows he wants this. He'd die for it - kill for it - do everything in his power to keep them just like this forever, because Vyvyan is his whole world. 

They hadn't had an easy relationship, considering the start, but they'd fought tooth and nail to keep it - something they each had years of practice in. 

They still didn't have much in way of possessions, but Vyvyan is always there. To hold him after a fight. Kiss him goodnight. Tell him it's okay not to always be okay.

He gives his head a shake, lost in thought. He should write about this in his poetry journal some day, he thinks. Volumes and volumes of it, a great library, citing every detail of what he most admires about Vyvyan. They'd be literary masterpieces. International bestsellers. 

The gleam of his bed-hair. His lips. His smile. Harrowingly beautiful eyes. The way his Adam's apple bobs in his throat when swallows. Purest white collarbones. Slightly soft belly. Perfectly satisfying, hot and throbbing…

"No! Up!" He snaps. "Get up, now!"

"I am up. Very much so."

"I'm not - we're not. We're not doing this now."

"I am."

"Yeah well I can see that!" Vyvyan playfully pouts when he goes to the foot of the bed and grabs the corners, and he sneaks a glance: heavy breath in cool air, legs spread, the exposed head of Vyvyan's cock just visible, flushed and wet between his fingers. "Out. Now, I'm not playing. Unless you want me to tip you out of bed?"

"What are you going to do, Rick? Toss me off? Chance would be a fine thing."

"You're impossible."

"Impossible to resist."

Let it never be said that Vyvyan doesn't know how to pull him promptly out of a strop, he rolls his eyes, even a mild strop like this. "It's not that I don't want to." He admits, "coz heaven knows I do. It would just be nice if you do as I say. For once. Let me have _my_ way for a change."

"I'm asking you to have _your_ way. With me. You know how much you get off on it when we disagree. I had you four times in one day after that argument about the paint."

"I still think we should have gone with magnolia."

"Nah, blue's better. Brings out the girly pinkness of your cheeks. You're blushing."

Is it any wonder?! Rick grits his teeth. "Do you know how exhausting it is to constantly be annoyed with you?"

"You're not annoyed. You're horny."

"A person can be both!"

"Exactly. Why do you think I have this erection." Vyvyan says, gripping it, waggling it at him.

"Because you're an insatiable sexual deviant and I'm not falling for your charms!"

"No. It's because ninety percent of the time when I'm with you we're fighting, or shagging. It's not my fault my dick can't tell the difference."

"What are we doing the other ten percent of the time?"

"Eating? Sometimes sleeping? Anyway, that's besides the point. One hundred percent of the time you're seducing me!"

"What, even when I'm asleep?" Rick snorts, "I'm not seducing you when I'm asleep, Vyvyan. I can't do anything when I'm asleep."

"How would you know?" Vyvyan smirks with a swift raise of an eyebrow, "You can be very amenable in your sleep when you want to be, but lets save that one for later. I don't think we need to open that particular can of worms right now. Come here, I'm gagging. Just give us your hand."

"No! Later. Tonight when we get home."

"A couple of minutes. Go on, I'll be quick."

"Don't be disgusting. There's no need to be crude."

"I'm not being crude, I'm being a grown-up." States Vyvyan, obviously. "You said it was important to talk about sex and honesty and feelings and stuff, so I'm being honest with you and telling you I want sex."

"It is important and I'm very proud of you, Vyv. But in this new phase of openness and understanding, I'm telling you we haven't got time. We've got to leave in half an hour." 

"Yeah? Three minute shag. Quick wipe with a flannel. Shit shave cigarette. Two gulps of coffee and out the door in ten. What's the problem?"

"Well if you think I'm getting all hot under the collar for three lousy minutes then you can ruddy well think again." He teases. Vyvyan grunts.

"Urgh you're not fair! I didn't realise I was on rations. This is worse than being a student, and the fact that you're standing there disapproving of my foul deviant behaviour is only making me fucking harder!" Vyvyan writhes against the pillow so desperately Rick almost gives in right there and then. "I knew moving in with you would be a mistake. You're going to be the fucking death of me. If you're not going to participate then close the door on your way out. If I'm not getting any cock today then at least let me enjoy my wank."

He steps blindly forwards, unable to stand by and watch Vyvyan do just that. "Alright. Since it's your birthday, I'm going to give you what you want - just to shut you up so we can be on our way. But I'm telling you it's not going to be good."

"You could have warned me about that the first time and saved me the bother." Vyvyan's smile is twisted now: full psycho - mischievous twinkle in his eye having the desired effect of pushing the boundaries between Rick's irritation and lust.

"It's going to be brief, boring, insanely mediocre, no-frills sex." He tells him, "With no foreplay, no kissing, and absolutely no licking your neck."

"Good! I hate it when you do that. You slobber over me like a puppy."

"And _lots and lots_ of kissing and licking your neck. With extra spit!" Rick growls, ripping open his belt and trousers. "You're getting five minutes maximum and then you're getting your bottom up and dressed, agreed?"

"Whatever you say, darling. Now hurry up and get on with it. My balls are turning blue."

Rick doesn't utter another word as he strips off his boxers - cotton, striped, probably Vyvyan's judging by how short and tight they are, and gets himself on the bed between his thighs. He shoves them wider apart and pulls them around his middle so that Vyvyan is almost sitting in his lap. He also locates the tube of lubricant that's thrown at his head and manages to get some on the both of them before lining up his cock, taking a moment to work Vyvyan's with his other hand.

"Uhh yes, finally! Carry on like that,"

He sits up again, letting his erection bob stiff against his stomach, his mouth gaping in shock when he realises Vyvyan is slick and open, ready and waiting for him as he plunges deep inside. "When did you.. What did you..?" Vyvyan is already moving his hips in a maddeningly slow circle and Rick forgets what he was even about to ask.

"I was awake, and I was thinking about you, and,"

_Great!_ If there's one thing he absolutely doesn't need right now it's the mental image of Vyvyan in their bed with his fingers in his arse, thinking about Rick doing this to him. It's a good job he'd already promised to be quick. 

"We both knew you'd crack eventually. I'm surprised it took so long."

Rick inhales sharply at the surprise squeeze of Vyvyan's muscles and he braces himself on the bed. "You bastard. Do you even know-"

"Yes," says Vyvyan, bringing up his legs around him, demanding he get closer. "I know what I do to you - the same as you do to me. I'm not the only one who can't get enough."

Rick steadies his knees as those freakishly strong thighs lock in place, controlling him, pulling him in deeper. The instant gratification is so fierce he can hardly see, but what he can feel is his cock sliding in and out of Vyvyan, slick and bare, and it suddenly feels so huge within him that he has to touch Vyvyan's too. He lets go of his legs, curls his left hand around the base and strokes hard.

Soft sounds come from Vyvyan, his back arching delicately with each moan of praise and Rick's cock begins to throb. "Don't - ohh _Christ_ you feel amazing! I think I'm going to come -" he tries to give another warning as Vyvyan gasps his name, soaring fire building at the point of no return.

"Good," says Vyvyan, "because I'm almost there. I just - need - " He breaks off.

"What? Tell me?" Rick hisses, twisting his wrist and jerking him faster. "Tell me what you need."

"Harder, and kiss me."

"I thought we said no kissing."

"Get down here and shut up!" 

Vyvyan grabs his head and Rick leans over him until they're breathing the same air. His thighs burn in effort and Vyvyan meets him blow for blow, their hips pounding relentlessly with a thunderous, violent slap. The kiss is just as rough, more teeth than tongues and lips, and Rick needs to come so badly he's unable to breathe in this position. Maybe it wouldn't sabotage their plans too much if he slowed it down a bit?

Vyvyan groans, stunningly beautiful in his ecstasy as Rick touches his tongue to the base of his throat and licks slowly up the column of his neck.

"Hnnnng! Don't stop! Fuck! Why have you stopped?"

"I just need - a minute." He holds Vyvyan close, shaking all over whilst some of the need ebbs away.

"Stop messing about." Vyvyan snaps, "If you're not up to this I can gladly take over. The way you're going we'll be here for days."

"I'm not messing about!" He tuts, wiping the first signs of sweat from his brow.

"You are, Rick. I'll be asleep again in a minute if you carry on like this."

"Hang on a sec.." he leans to hook his arms under Vyvyan's shoulders and forces the entire length of himself back inside. "Does it feel like I'm messing about now?"

"A bit." 

The reply he gets is another grunt, but at least it's a good one this time. "You're the most annoying shag I've ever had."

"I'm the best shag you've ever had."

"Vyvyan, you're the _only_ shag I've ever had!"

"So therefore I'm the best. Put some weight behind it, then. I couldn't stir my tea with that."

“You could help me, you know. Don't squeeze so hard, and maybe try not to be.. so sexy."

"I do try."

They kiss again, soft and wet, Vyvyan's sneer against his lips, and Rick decides there are other times for gentleness and love. It is Vyvyan's birthday, after all, and he'd asked for this, and what Vyvyan wants, Rick will gladly hand over. Gone are the days of holding back and hiding anything from him.

He sets into a steady rhythm when he pulls himself together, more aware of the pulse thudding in his heart and his cock. 

It's good. 

As usual. 

_Very_ good. 

He's biting and pulling hair, holding Vyvyan by the arms, pinning them above his head for leverage as the bed rattles and slams against the wall. "Is this - any - better?"

"Fuck yes!"

Pleasure is building with a frantic force and Vyvyan's voice is rough with unusual agreement, rising in a crescendo of panted need timed with the tinny rattling clank of the bed springs. He seems to have no intentions of keeping his voice down - not exactly the ideal conversation starter when Rick next sees the couple next door. "Sssh, Vyv. The neighbours."

"Fuck the neighbours. Just _fuck_ me!"

His own moans are coming too now, dangerously thick and fast, and if Vyvyan doesn't come soon, he's going to get there first. He can't be teased again. Not today. He reaches down between their bodies and strokes him once from root to tip, watching Vyvyan's orgasm take over as he explodes into his hand. It's all it takes for Rick to follow and soak him from the inside out.

The mess is ignored as he slumps on Vyvyan, their chests heaving together as they pant. An overwhelming sense of wholeness - of _rightness_ washes over him. A feeling of belonging that he'd never had with anyone else on earth.

It's wordless and breathless and indescribable: so much intensity that Rick doesn't dare let go. _I love you so much._

"I think you broke the bed, Rick."

"What?! It's less than a week old, and it cost a fortune! And how did _I_ break it exactly? You were the one telling me what to do!"

"Nah, it's all your fault. But don't worry I'll let you pay me back in kind." 

"Have I ever told you I hate you, Vyvyan? Coz I do. I really do."

"I hate you too," Vyvyan whispers. "I'll hate you forever."

"Forever?"

"Forever." That's a promise, and Rick kisses the word from his mouth. "So now the bed is fully christened, shall we make a start on that new rug?"

"You're insane!"

"Insanely good in bed."

"We're not in bed.."

 

\---

 

He barely has the energy to walk the short distance to the pub, but there's a faint air of triumph on his lips as Vyvyan holds open the door.

"Ready to face the music?"

"Absolutely. After you." He says as they stroll in hand-in-hand. The pub is quiet as it's still early, but not nearly as early as they'd planned.

"You finally made it, then. Here Vyv, I got you a pint. Happy erm, you know, what have you… Saturday."

"Cheers, Mike."

Mike makes a fuss at seeing them and then it's all a blur. Questions about where they've been and what they've been up to are first - which Rick thinks he handles with finesse until Vyvyan leans and nudges him reaching for his pint. It's been left standing on the table for so long it's close to fermentation as he drains it in one gulp.

"He was helping me put up some shelves, weren't you. Banging around for hours. We lost track of time." Vyvyan explains. 

"Well if you'd bothered to give me the correct instructions in the first place we wouldn't have made such a mess." He insists, nudging back.

"I did! Don't blame me for your shoddy workmanship, Rick. It's a wonder you didn't do yourself an injury hammering away like that. Must be something wrong with the size of your toolkit."

"Oh shut up, you arse-head. I didn't hear you complaining before."

"The move going well then?" Asks Neil on his way back from the lavatory. "Wow, you guys are really late."

"I've already been through that," Mike informs them. "They've been shagging all afternoon."

He glances sideways at Vyvyan, who doesn't deny it, and all he feels is pride. Better still, he feels Vyvyan's hand snake back into his, fingers tightening in relief that Rick's okay about it too.

"I knew it." Mike announces, and Neil has to agree.

"You two do look disgustingly happy, man."

"No flies on you, Neil," Jokes Vyvyan. "That's because we are."

 

 

 


End file.
